


Dark Fantasies

by King_Kink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Denial, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fetish, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, References to Supernatural (TV), Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Kink/pseuds/King_Kink
Summary: A two part one-shot of Lucifer and an OC





	1. Lucifer in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fetish (bondage, denial, Dom/sub/switch), tickle/fluff thing involving the supernatural fandom- so if you’re not really into those things, this is probably not for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is tied down and bound in the bunker for questioning, the brothers little sister, Brianna, sneaks in for some one on one time with the Devil whilst they sleep.

Devils traps had never really worked for long on the King of hell, the boys had tried it- countless times. But these chains were anokian and runes marked the outside and burned brightly, constantly keeping Lucifer bound. He was spread out over a rack, his wrists and ankles bound along with his elbows stretched outward. A blindfold covered his eyes and he had all his clothing torn or ripped by the boys earlier in the evening. You see the fallen Archangel was hiding something from them, a secret of some sort that I hadn't been told about, being only a young adult the boys had tried to keep me far away from Lucifer ever since we first met. 

What they didn't know is the devil had been visiting me for a while now, in my dreams and in my head- on different occasions, when I was lonely or felt under appreciated, but- it was nice to have the company. Especially when the boys went on hunting trips and didn't come home for a few days. 

Right now the boys were sleeping and Castiel was on watch, Lucifer was tied down in the dungeon so his constant annoying sounds and noises didn't reach past the soundproof walls. But now, I had to fool Cas and that wasn't going to be easy. 

I sat on the bed in my room, unable to reach out to Lucifer due to the room he was currently in was heavily warded. I glanced toward my phone and called Jody. 

"Hey kiddo, whats up?"   
"I need a favour... I'll owe you one."   
"O-k, is this gonna get me in trouble?"   
"No, you're Jody, you'd never get into trouble."   
"Mhm, sure, now what can I do for you?"   
"I need you to call Cas away from the Bunker."   
"...Why?"   
"Please Jody! It's important...I have a friend coming over."  
"Ooh, and you don't want helicopter dads around huh?"   
"Yes! Please, you'd be a lifesaver!"   
"Alright, just this once.. are you using protection?"   
"Oh my Chuck, Jody!"   
"Well I'm kinda like your Aunt so, it's my obligation to ask such things!"  
"Alright, well, yes- now can you call him??"  
"Yes ok, on one condition...you tell me everything afterwards."   
"Yes! Ok Deal." 

The phone call went dead and I placed my phone down and headed to the kitchen. I waited and sure enough, Castiel came into the archway and turned toward me as I got a drink of water.

"Uh, Brianna, I need to help Jody- urgent call. Lucifer is locked away and he can't hurt you, just don't try anything or go near him." He spoke sternly, "I'll be back as soon as I can." 

"Sure Cas, stay safe." I spoke, moving in to wrap my hands around his waist, he chuckled with a smile. 

"I will try my best." 

Then with the sound of wings, he was gone. 

I put the glass down and took my boots off, keeping my socks on to slip past my sleeping brothers rooms, heading down the hallway toward the dungeon. Upon coming toward the door, I saw the archangel runes and felt my heart race, what I was about to do was very wrong... but, I wanted to see him. 

I opened the door and went in, closing it shut behind me. 

The room was dimly lit and Lucifer lay a few meters ahead, chained and stretched out in front of me. 

"Hello Pet." He chimed, "I knew I could count on you, come help Daddy out of these chains and we can have some real fun." I could hear the tease in his voice, the voice that drew you in. 

"I didn't come here to release you, Lucifer." I spoke softly, moving forward to see just how much my brothers had inflicted on the Archangel. 

All sorts of tools and instruments laid out on a table, half of them covered in what I assumed was Lucifers blood. 

"You didn't? Then why are you here?" he growled, "Get out and go back to your little books and toys, Pet, I don't need your sympathy." 

I moved around his body, noticing his torn clothes and never really getting to be this close the the King of Hell ever, and with good reason. 

"I'm not here to give you sympathy." I spoke with a slight smile, noticing most of the wounds had healed and the ones that hadn't looked like small fall-off-your-bike wounds.

I walked around his body, moving in between his arms to hover over his head, I removed the blindfold and smiled sweetly as I swore I could have seen a glimmer of fear in the Archangel's eyes.

"What do my brothers want from you?" I asked, he growled and his eyes never left mine as he pulled at the restraints. 

"When I get out of these, and if you're still here in this room, you'll be the one strapped down. Ooh the things I could do to you." he spoke low and husky, his smirk widening. 

"Big words from a tied and bound Devil." I spoke with just as much sass in retort, Lucifer chuckled and rose a brow. 

"Someone's bold today."

"Figure if you were going to stick around in my head, I could use the visit to see you in person..." I whispered, reaching my hand out to run it along his cheek, my finger tips tailed lightly and he fought the restraints hard. 

I watched his reaction as he clenched his jaw, repeating the same action as I giggled, only this time moving down across his neck, he let out a very un-lucifer splutter of laughter. 

"Cuehut it out~!" He called, "Enough, get out of here!" 

My eyes widened and Lucifer's closed, 

"Are you-"

"No-"

"Yes.. oh my-"

"GET OUT!" he yelled, but my smirk only widened. 

"That's no way to treat your pet" 

I moved further in and this time, moved my fingertips along both sides of his neck, immediately his head switched sides trapping my fingers. His expression stern and his jaw clenched his body vibrated as he tried to contain his laughter. Moving up the back of his head I reached his ears- he exploded. 

"No! N-shshahaaha~~!" The fallen Archangel was now laughing under my fingertips, strapped down and unable to move. I made to keep both hands in opposite direction so one would glide over his neck and the other his ear, especially when he scrunched his neck. 

I stopped as his laughter stated to grow and felt my smirk turn devious. 

"Tell me what my brothers are after, Lucifer." 

"Pet.. mark my words, if you dare to do this- you will pay for it." his growl low and warning but his expression concerned. 

"Hmm wrong answer." I moved around to his already torn shirt, snaking my hands up underneath to rake down his sides lightly, his body tried to twist, to arch and his muscles squirmed beneath my fingertips. I smiled, beginning to open the shirt one button after the other, pushing it up and behind his head. "Much better, more skin." 

"Pet.. c'mon, this.. c'" Lucifer attempted to stay fun and cheerful, but the worry laced his words. 

I dangled my hands over his stretched out stomach, grinning up at him as he shook his head and cursed. I lowered them as he growled, raising a brow- "Oh? Growling at me will do you no good, hmm..." Catching a bottle of oil off to the side out of the corner of my eye, I brought it over and emptied part of it onto Lucifers skin, closing the lid and spreading it around his upper body. 

"Brianna!" He felt his breath catch as I moved my nimble fingers quickly against his sides, watching him already jolt from one side to the other. 

"Oh dear me, this isn't going to work out well for you, is it, Lucifer?" I smiled deviously as he tossed his head back to keep himself from letting go. I spidered my fingertips over his sides and he jolted further, shaking his head, his breathing staggered. 

"Bri- th-this ishaehe~n't fair!" he spluttered a few giggles, his fists clenching open and close, desperately trying to twist his body away from my fluttering fingertips. But I kept them there and followed his every movement, the oil only making the spidering that much more sensitive as his body began to vibrate all on it's own.  

"What's this? Lucifer, sensitive to just my finger tips?" I teased as he spluttered a few more giggles as I moved up to the top of his ribs causing him to really twist in his bonds. "Bet your brothers did this to you huh?" He let out a few higher pitched squeaks, his eyes flashing open red.

“Bri-Brihiha~!!” He attempted to growl only for it to fall into a high pitched giggle as my fingertips scraped over the beginning of his bare armpits. 

“Oh? This wouldn’t happen to be... a spot, now would it?” I continued to tease, moving from the bench to pick up two fallen angel feathers, twirling them between my fingertips. “Guess I should check that.” 

Upon seeing me grab the feathers, Lucifer began to smirk, “You bitch.” He growled now more so in play, “Tickle me all you want, pet, you know you won’t break me.” 

With a smirk I moved the tips of the feathers down his sides and he jerked, falling into laughter instantly, I raked them up and down at opposite timing to make sure he didn’t get used to the feeling, I moved them over his navel and his pitch rose about three octaves, I stopped. “Oh... and what about...” 

I moved a tip of the feather lazily around the rim of his belly button as his tummy shook from laughter, “I swehehehear BrIHHI~!!” His hips bucked and I chuckled darkly as his head fell back in laughter. 

Instead to throw him off, I snaked the two feathers up his sides and began sawing the soft feathers against the side of both his hardened nipples.

He erupted instantly into hard laughter, his pitch rose and fell as he bucked and kicked and fought against the restraints so much so that I ended up laughing along with him.

“This is insane...” I giggled to myself, dropping the feathers to grab the oil, he planted heavily, giggling idly.

“B-Bri, please, pet... cmon, let me, h-hey, wait.” He pleaded between giggles as I began to pour the oil over his chest and rub it in, he smirked toward me, his eyes daring me to do my worst. I wasn’t stupid, doing this- meant he was going to get revenge, his red eyes told me so. 

I stood back in position and he gleamed “You are dead, when I get outta here, Bri Winchester.” He chuckled, “...and just remember, I know all your spots and I have my grace to aid me as well naughty girl.” 

I felt myself blush and let out a splitter of giggles as Lucifer tried to taunt me in return, he wasn’t lying, he was the worst Ler there was apart from maybe Gabriel.

Upon hearing my own laughter Lucifers eyes flashed red and he growled deeply, enjoying the innocence, “Your laughter is infectious sweetheart.” 

“Shut up.” I laughed, moving my hands to hover over his chest, feeling just faintly his grace brush over my sides as I splutted giggles.

Little did I know, he had already begun to loosen the restraints with his grace, my shoes had smudged the lines of the devils trap beneath us and Lucifer had let his sinister smile grow as his power grew with it. 

I lowered my hands and softly flicked and toyed with the hardened nipples, swirling my fingertips around the edges and squeezing them slightly, Lucifer bucked and rolled his head back as he laughed loudly, shaking his head as his legs kicked in their restraints. Moving my fingernails up to spider into his Hallow underarms his laughter evolved tenfold, “FUAHAHACK!” A growl was let out and my eyes widened.

“Oh wow, this really gets you going huh?” I teased as I continued to relish in the devils torture, I dug my nails in and his eyes flashed red, and the room seemed to shake in his fury. 

The straps of the table flung open and Lucifer turned gripping my jumper as I screamed, pulling me down so our noses touched, “Stupid girl, now you’re mine.” With that, I heard the sound of his wings and we were both enveloped in darkness.


	2. Bri in Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes Brianna from the bunker to exact revenge for her stupid decisions.

With the sound of his wings in my ear, and what only seemed like seconds later, my feet hit the ground in a very dark and dimly lit room and I fell forward, bracing myself on with my palms. I hissed, turning my hands over to find my skin freshly grazed and Large boots beside my head, slowly turning upward I met the red eyes that gleamed down toward me. 

"My turn, Pet." 

He outstretched his palm and silver chains flung down from the ceiling as I squealed, wrapping around both my wrists and ankles, they hoisted me into the air. The chains to my feet higher than that of my wrists, so not only was I partially upside down, I also couldn't see what was coming. 

My oversized jumper and loose top slowly began to slide down my tummy to reveal the beginnings of my sides. Lucifer purred at the sight before him and slowly moved with a finger on his chin, pondering. Then holding out a closed fist he slowly began to part his fingers with a smile, I glanced around to figure out what it was but sure enough, I felt my curled toes being forced open and held open in place as I began to giggle. 

"W-wait, Lucif-" My plead cut short as I yelled, a sudden gag around my mouth and tight around my head. 

He leant down his eyes still blazing red at he met my worried expression. "Oh, I'm not gonna hurt ya, pet, see you're not really a threat to me. More like small puppy really.. or a new toy, a tickle toy." he smirked, raising his palm to snap his fingers. 

Before him appeared a tall stand, on the top a red tool box with an 'L' engraved on the front, Lucifer moved behind it and began to rattle through the things inside. 

"Mmphf~!" I tried to call out, only for Lucifer to chuckle. 

"Pet, the point of the gag is so you don't talk, k?" He waved his hand and the chains changed again, lifting my feet high in the air as the chains around my wrists loosened and pooled around the floor. My body hung suspended completely upside down now, my fingertips only just able to touch the cold floor. "Oh, little higher then." Lucifer commented as I was lifted to the point I couldn't touch, he then moved around from the tool box with a sigh, moving to sit on the ground in front of me and latch the chains to a bolt on the floor to stop my body from swaying from the side to side. 

I felt my jumper and shirt falling and before I said anything more they pooled around my head and clouded my vision, feeling the cool breeze hit my stomach I gasped, my bra still hiding my breasts. I felt my socked feet jingle and Lucifer chuckled.  

"Comfy Bri?" Lucifer teased, "Now... let's see how you handle torture." 

"MMMFH~!" I yelled from behind the jumper and gag, attempting to pull up my arms to shield my now bare stomach and navel. 

A soft plume sensation began to trail just under the bottom of my bra lining, along the top of my ribcage, I felt myself jerk and giggle as Lucifer reached out to pull my jumper and top over my head so they fell down the chain and hit the floor. My eyes now meeting his challenging expression. He twirled the feathers with a grin before my eyes, moving one down to either arm he began to slowly trail them up toward my very open and exposed underarms. 

I shook my head as my eyes widened in realisation, as he reached my elbows he drew lazy circles and I shrieked in anticipation, the sensitive skin on my elbow much more ticklish than I thought it would be. He continued despite my pleads, his smirk ever growing as he trailed the feathers further along my arm until I was already giggling. 

"Ever since being in your head, Brianna, I've wanted to torture you." Lucifer confessed, "So I'll make sure it's done good and proper." 

With that he dropped the feathers and his own fingers launched forward as I screamed, he tapped his fingertips lightly at the top of my hallows, using one single finger randomly to run up and down the armpit and against my side-breast. My eyes squinted shut as I twisted in the chains but the bolt kept me in front facing, 

"Mhmhmhm~~~!" My giggles loud and muffled by the gag, my hair falling toward the ground as it shook with the movements of my head, Lucifer then began to prod into my side-breast and I couldn't help the loud laughter and protest as he dug his fingertips in to shake and kneed the muscle and skin. "MWHWHFFFHWHW~~!" 

"What's that? Sorry, Bri, you're gonna have to speak up." His fingertips then extended into claws as he lightly clawed over the skin, I erupted into a fit of hard laughter, jerking and thrashing against the chain as Lucifer quietly snickered in satisfaction. 

"STAaahhah!" I yelled against the gag only for Lucifer to move his talon like nails down further to the underwire of my bra, spidering his fingers over the sensitive skin as I squealed into a high pitched giggle fit.   
   
"I think this might have to come off Brianna.." Lucifer purred, a single nail on either side hooking under the side straps of My Bra as it began to tear. 

"MFHMHMFHHFHFFHF NWNWNW!" I shook my head frantically as I felt the material rip as he tore the elastic, "PWLEHEHSE!" My jaw pressing the gag from my mouth slightly as I panted, Lucifer clicked his finger and the gag fell to the floor as I breathed in hard, feeling the material rip further. "No, please, Lucifer.. I'm.. sorry." I tried. 

"No, you're not." He purposely moved his hands to the Bra straps then and cut them clean with his hook like nails so they dangled from my shoulders. "Lie to me again, Brianna, I dare you." His red eyes burned brightly as he smirked. 

"I'm sohohorey!" I giggled, as he tapped his nails against my armpit, slowly dragging them over the hallow and sensitive skin. 

"Lier." he said simply, cutting off the bra completely so it fell to the floor and my full breasts bounded and hung before him bare. 

"Nononono! I am, I'm sorry, no stop, please d-dont!" 

"Oh my, you wouldn't happen to have... ticklish breasts would you?" He moved his hands up as they became normal sized nails and slowly touched a single finger to the top of both pink mounds, gently dragging over the nipples as I twisted frantically trying to escape the light touch to one of my worst areas. 

"Lucihihifer~!" I felt my giggles grow louder as he continued to gently brush over them, lightly chuckling to himself with no sign of ever stopping. 

"Yes Bri?" He smiled with raised brows, now moving all his fingertips to lightly brush over the growing mounds, each one dancing and teasing the sensitive skin as my breasts bounced against my body. 

"Stahahahah~~ Aahahha~~Lucihihihifahahah~~!!" He then proceeded to squeeze and twist them lightly as I fought frantically against the chain and cackled into hard laughter, the sensitivity driving me wild.  

"Why would I do that? You're laughing so loudly, you must be enjoying yourself, here I think I have something to make it even better." He snapped his fingers and a bottle of oil turned up in his hands with a wicked glint. "Remember this? You used it on me, only minutes ago." 

My arms hung heavily now, the fighting against the chain really wearing me down but the moment I saw the oil I shivered and picked the heavy chain up and protected my breasts with my arms. 

Lucifer saw this and rose a brow, "Ok, I'll make you a deal, if you can keep those chains up for more then 30 seconds, I'll choose a new spot." 

I nodded and Lucifer clasped the lid to the bottle shut, picking up the feathers, of course- he would never play fairly. He stood then and walked around behind me, seconds later I felt the feathers being sawed ever so slowly around my pinky toes. 

"WHAT THE HEHEHEHAAHA~!!" I burst into hard laughter and felt Lucifer's grin without even being able to see it, I desperately tried to curl my toes but the grace of the Archangel kept them wide open. My laughter bounded off the walls around the chamber and echoed down the halls. 

"Keep those chains up, or this will be much worse Bri." He spoke seriously, dropping the feathers and pulling two flossers from the back of his jeans. 

Unknowingly I shook my head at his words and cackled harder still, forcing my trembling arms to keep the chains up as my arms covered my breasts. At the sudden break I sighed, almost dropping the chains as Lucifer watched, "That was close hmm, guess I should demonstrate how bad it can be, only 15 seconds to go, keep them up." He all but growled in demand. 

I screamed. 

The chains fell almost immediately as I thrashed within the chains, cackling laughter pouring from my lips as I felt both flossers circle and toy with each and every area of my soft and sensitive skin. Lucifer of course smiling widely as he heard the chains drop, expecting them too of course, he chuckled darkly now moving the flossers in between the toes on both my feet not caring for the time.

I wasn't sure how long he stayed there, my toes parted and tortured, my laughter loud and crazed. My breaths became staggered and my chest heaved, my face red and sweaty, I hung without fighting against the chains- too exhausted as my eyes welled and tears spilled down my cheeks as I continued to laugh.  

Finally he stopped and I whimpered, sniffing. 

He moved back around to the tool box, bringing a few things down to the floor as he sat back down. I glanced down with a shaky breath, seeing a long black bar, two electric toothbrushes, a blindfold and some baby oil. First thing he did was unbuckle the chain locking my arms to the floor and stretch my arms out, keeping them straight out horizontal to my vertical body. He dropped the bar and waved his hand, the chains lowering till the bar was planted completely on the ground. My face was now beneath Lucifer and I had to glance up to meet his eyes, which gleamed of deviousness. 

I gulped. 

"It's a pity really, that you couldn't hold those chains up, but it's gonna be great for me. Look at you, already shedding tears, such a good girl." He purred, in all honesty, Lucifer was thoroughly enjoying his time with the youngest Winchester and after today, he planned on making her his personal tickle-toy. 

Lucifer reached out and gently placed the thick blindfold over my eyes, moving his hands immediately into my armpits, spidering and digging in as I squealed and blurted with giggles. Then he stopped, I panted slightly feeling his hand on the back of my head as he pressed a clean ballgag to my mouth, clasping it behind my head tightly. 

I almost moaned at the feeling, so helpless, my body heated and sweaty- I think... I was beginning to enjoy this... Or maybe it was all the blood rushing to my head? 

Lucifer then turned the bar so my body faced away from him, my smile grew from behind the gag as I felt his hands lightly tapping up and down my sides, counting each rib and drawing lazy circles.  I huffed and squirmed slightly as he began to apply more pressure up and down and press a little harder so I really started to twist in the restraints. Before long I was giggling loudly and thrashing, his hands squeezing and tickling all up and down my sides and ribs unmercifully. 

“Sthahahap~!” I finally giggled through the gag, knowing it would have come out muffled, Lucifer paid no mind and his tickling became even more pressured as he moved in around my navel, really digging in, my giggles became shrill as I squealed and shook my head frantically. 

He suddenly turned me around and picked up the two electric toothbrushes, I squealed and bucked and begged him not to, watching them inch closer to my navel. He touched them to my stomach and my body lurched in the chains, he drew them lazily around my belly button, never touching it and along the hem of my pants. He drew them lazily back and forth without a word as I squealed and bucked, fighting the bonds. Then he placed them both on the rim of my bellybutton and I screamed, feeling them circle the rim, dip in and all over my small little button with no mercy. 

“That’s a good girl.” He purred, waving his hand as his grace continued to hold them up as they trailed across my skin and tormented my button. 

Whilst I continued to thrash his fingers opened the bottle of oil and poured some on his palm, closing the lid before rubbing his hands together, moving to coat my armpits, breasts and as the brushes moved, a single finger dipped into my belly button and prodded, moved around as I cackled. 

“Such a sweet tickle toy.” His voice praised, wiggling the finger violently, shaking the skin as I screamed and felt my head hang forward without relent of the torture. 

He did this for about a minute before picking up the brushes, making sure they were both on, pressing them lightly over both nipples, I bucked and screamed and wailed. 

It tickled like hell! 

Begging and pleading poured from my mouth helplessly as he simply sawed the bristles all over the hard mounds, up and down, around the outside, hovering in the same spot every time I squealed in shrill pitch. 

Suddenly the door to the chamber opened and I felt someone move behind me, next thing I know I was cackling and thrashing even harder, long nails raking and hastily spidering, curling into my helplessly outstretched armpits at the same time. 

Lucifer grinned, huffing in satisfaction. “Ok Pet, I think it’s time to let go, to show me how much you truly enjoy this.” 

He changed the toothbrushes from tormenting my nipples to sliding deep into my jeans to where the groin meets the thighs, slowly raking the brushes down either side of my triangle, I felt tears spill with my constant squealing and shrill laughter. 

I whimpered loudly as tears began to fall in small sobs, the toothbrushes between my thighs driving me into silent laughter as they drew closer to my lips. I heard Lucifer chuckle, sighing loudly at the sobs as he rolled his neck, intoxicated in the torture. He moved the brushes slowly over my lips as my screaming grew frantic and he laughed, “Feels good, doesn’t it, Pet?” Using the edges of the brushes he pushed them both inside the lips to glide up and down either side, mixing with the already glistening trail, before using both to circle my clit.

I moaned suddenly and loudly, my eyes fluttered and I felt my entire body quake as Lucifer continued to toy and danced over and over the small sensitive bud. I painted and the hands in my armpits moved to fondle and squeeze my hard mounts on my breasts, furthering my arousal ten fold. 

Lucifer eyes flashed red and his grace mingled with the bristles on my clit, my head fell back in endless moans as my body squirmed, bucked and twisted. I felt my toes curl completely, the sensation completely and utterly overwhelming before suddenly I let out a loud guttural scream, contorting in my bonds I felt myself release within my jeans. 

Lucifer growled in satisfaction, dancing the bristles for a little longer until my tears and sobs grew louder, before finally removing everything and standing before me as I cried. 

The chains retracted and Lucifer caught me in his arms, cradling me to his chest as I sobbed loudly. 

“That’s a good girl, you won’t torture me ever again, will you Pet?” 

I shook my head in agreement and clung to his shirt as he began to rub my back, with a click of his fingers my clothes had returned and I seemed to appear like I had upon arrival. With the sound of his wings, we had disappeared and reappeared within the Bunker, he dropped me down inside the dungeon as red alarms blared. 

He leant down and winked, “Don’t worry kiddo, it’s only been about five seconds, but thanks for the release. Both of them.” 

With that, he was gone. 

“Brianna?!” Dean’s voice called as he entered, Sam moving in behind him, I turned and felt my eyes water. 

“H-hey what happened?” Sam moved in and immediately brought me into his arms, a worried glance on his expression. 

Dean leaned down and looked as tears slowly fell from my eyes, “What did he do Bri?” 

“He... showed me... things, in my head.” I lied sniffed, nuzzling against Sams chest and he tightened his hold glancing across to Dean. 

At that moment Castiel appeared, and I tensed knowing I’d set him up, quickly swallowing, pulling myself away and wiping my eyes, I spoke toward my brothers “I’m going to lay down...”

Dean glared across at Castiel and Sam worriedly watched me leave the room as Cas stared after me with a slight grimace. No doubt, he’d confront her later when the boys were out hunting and they were alone... but for now, rest was the best option. 

Moving into my room and closing the door behind me I ran and sprawled our on my bed, cuddling my pillow as I tried to relax, still feeling the tingles against my skin from the torture.


End file.
